


Flight Delays

by rejectnormal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Kissing, First Meeting, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean, Stripping, Truth or Dare, airport, human!Cas AU, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectnormal/pseuds/rejectnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens to Sam and Dean is going to brave a flight to go help him, but when he misses his flight, well, why not get drunk with the other poor sucker who got stuck sleeping in an airport?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Delays

Dean sprinted through the terminal, panting like hell, large duffle bag slung over his shoulder smacking him in the back. He practically pushed people out of his way as he slid around the corner and saw his gate.

The door was already closed.

“Dammit!” Dean said, probably a little too loudly. He looked out the wall of windows nearby and saw his plane literally leaving him behind. He dropped his bag heavily onto the ground and fell just as heavily into a chair, wiping sweat off of his forehead and trying to figure out what he was going to do while catching his breath.

It was no secret that Dean absolutely hated flying. A word of monsters and demons and being trapped metal tube with wings still set him on the edge of panic, but he was going to fucking put up with it for Sammy. Sam had gotten injured on a case he took alone, ironically, trying to save Dean from having to fly to California. Time had been of the essence so they wouldn’t have time to drive across the country. It wasn’t anything Sam couldn’t handle alone, at least until he broken his leg. Now he was stuck with vampires on his ass and had called Dean for back-up.

Dean was just starting to feel like he wasn’t dying when he saw another man run up like he had. The stranger was a little bit older than him, wearing a white button-up with the sleeves pushed up and jeans, a backpack on his shoulders. He saw those same shoulders slump as he realized how late he was and Dean watched him drop into a seat across from him, throwing his bag down just as Dean had earlier.

“Do you know if this was the last flight to California today?” the man asked, his voice harsh like glass in a blender from running.

“I think it was,” Dean responded and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through some things for a minute, feeling the man watching him. “Yeah, that’s the last one until 6 am tomorrow. Fuck.”

“Yeah, ‘fuck’ is right,” he said, slumping down and resting his head in his hands, still breathing heavy.

“You missing something important?” Dean asked.

“My sister is in labor,” he said. “She wanted me to be there.”

“That sucks,” Dean said.

“What about you?”

Dean ran a hand through his hair and let out out a long sign. “My brother got hurt and he asked me to come out and help him.”

“Is he going to be alright?” the stranger asked politely.

“Yeah, Sammy’s fine. I’ve just got him some help. Hold on a second?” The man nodded and Dean walked away for a moment with his phone. A quick call to Garth later and a couple texts to Sam and he knew his bro would be alright until he could get another flight. He went back to where his bag was to find his new traveling companion staring at his phone too.

Dean sat down again, watching the guy in front of him. A few minutes later and he looked up.

“I think I have bad news for both of us. There’s some kind of convention in down and it has basically taken the local hotel system. There’s nothing in 50 miles with a vacancy.”

Dean simply shrugged at him and stretched his legs over the seats next to him. 

“I’ve spent the night in worse places,” he said. “I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.”

“You going to stay too, Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel shrugged as Dean had. “I need to call my sister, but I don’t think I have another choice at this point.” With that he picked his phone up again and walked away from Dean. A few minutes later he returned looking very tired.

“I hope you don’t snore,” he joked. 

Dean smirked and let out a sharp exhale through the nose. “Nope.” He dug through his bag for a moment and pulled out something. He crossed over to where Castiel was sitting and sat down on the floor next to him, leaning his back on the seats, and offered an old silver flask of whiskey.

Castiel took it but sniffed it for a moment, hesitating, looking at Dean as though trying to decide if he could trust him by the color of his eyes or something. Finally, he threw his head back and took a long drink. He handed the flask back and Dean copied him.

By the time the flask was almost empty, so was the airport, and Cas was on the floor sitting cross-legged in front of Dean and Dean was watching his eyes crinkled as he laughed hysterically.

“You seriously thought it would be a good idea to flirt with a female cop?” he asked through his laughter.

“Hey, it works for girls, I thought I’d try it! I didn’t know she was going to beat me over the head with her baton!”

Cas let out another loud laugh and the sound of it made Dean laugh too. He took another swig of whiskey, noting the hollow weight of the almost empty flask.

“Alright, asshole. Truth or dare?” Dean asked, offering the last of the whiskey to Castiel who took it happily.

“Dare,” he said confidently, wiping his lip with the back of his hand.

Dean pursed his lips and looked around, hoping his surroundings would inspire an idea for a dare. He spotted a security camera and one hit him.

“See that camera over there?” He pointed to one positioned to look at the help desk nearby. Cas followed his finger and nodded.

“Give whatever security guard is watching that one hell of a strip tease.”

He expected Castiel to demand a dare less likely to get him arrested; his jaw dropped when Cas stood and strode confidently over to where the camera could see him.

It wasn’t a traditional strip tease, that was for sure. Cas started by slowly bending over at the waist, ass toward the camera, to untie his shoes. Slowly, he rose and toed them off. His fingers went to his belt, undoing it and then moving away to the top buttons of his shirt. He didn’t make eye contact with the camera, just acted as though he was casually getting undressed and didn’t know there was a camera, but still managed to make it teasing. Almost… sensual. Dean licked his lips unconsciously, tasting whiskey.

Castiel’s fingers undid his buttons slowly until his muscled, tan chest and stomach were on full display. He left the shirt hanging open, framing his body as he undid his pants and slid them off with a soft swirl of his hips, stepping out of them and then letting the shirt fall slowly off his arms. Cas’s fingers played at the edge of his blue boxer briefs for a moment, but then he collected his clothes off the floor and walked back towards Dean who was staring at him in awe. That was fucking gusty. Also hot as fuck.

Castiel swiftly redressed in everything except the shoes and sat in front of Dean again, laughing when Dean raised his hand for a high five. The clap of their hands together was loud in the quiet terminal.

“Well done, man. Some poor security guard has the weirdest boner right now.” Dean chuckled as Cas lifted his chin and beamed with pride.

“Truth or dare?” Castiel asked him.

Dean tucked the flask back into his bag and then met Cas’s challenging glare. “Dare.”

Cas didn’t hesitate. “Try to turn me on using only your tongue.”

Dean’s eyes widened, but, hell, why not. Cas was hot, no one was around, and this was something Dean knew he could do, whiskey in his veins or not.

Dean moved closer to him, smirking as he sat up on his knees to crowd in close to Cas. He waited near his neck for a moment, watching goosebumps appear on where Dean's breath tickled his skin. Finally, Dean used just the tip of his tongue, starting where Cas’s neck met his shoulder, and sliding it slowly up his neck and curling it behind his earlobe. He could feel Cas’s heartbeat increasing in speed.

Dean looked at Cas’s face and saw him biting his bottom lip. He moved back a little, picking up Cas’s hands to slowly stroke his tongue across the skin on the inside of his wrists, sending all kinds of good tingles up Castiel’s spine, who whimpered slightly at the feeling. 

As his final blow, Dean moved closer to Cas again, so close it forced Cas to lean back until he was laying flat on the floor and Dean was hovering over him. Dean ran his tongue around the shell of Castiel’s ear and waited to hear him gasp, taking that moment to slide his tongue softly into Cas’s mouth, circling his tongue once and disappearing.

Dean’s hand dropped between them, gently landing on Castiel’s crotch, causing him to bite his lip again. Dean smirked again and pulled away completely, sitting down again and watching Cas blush as he sat up again.

“I win.” Dean said triumphantly.

“No. Truth or dare.”

“Nope, I totally won this game. It should be your turn anyway, and there’s no way you can’t beat that.”

Cas looked directly in Dean’s eyes, challenging him. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Truth or dare, Dean.”

Dean swallowed loudly. “Dare.”

Cas moved closer to Dean, Dean watching his every move. He leaned close and whispered the dare into Dean’s ear. Dean responded by pushing their lips together enthusiastically, pulling Castiel on top of him.


End file.
